The Dark That Marked Her Heart
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: To everyone's eyes, Harry was her Knight in shining armor. They never asked how she felt about it all. They just gave him credit for saving a naive girl from the Dark Lord. They didn't see how she changed. Ginny Weasley could see the beginning of magic dark magic and how addictive it could become. Based on Snow White. Dark!Ginny. Mentor!Tom/Voldemort. Ginny/Tom. Ginny/Draco.
1. Chapter 1 (05-11 18:40:48)

"Come down this instant Ginny!"

"Ginny Weasley!"

"Ginerva Weasley, get your bum down here this instant!"

With a sigh, I get up from my bed. Slowly walking down the stairs and staying firmly on the last step before responding to my mum,

"Yes, mum?"

With a huff, Molly Weasley put her hands on her hips and her expression formed into a stern glare.

"Where are your brothers? They should have been back home hours ago."

Fighting the urge to groan, I quietly replied,

"I do not know mother. Perhaps they went to the pond or are still playing quidditch. I would not know having been inside my room all day."

That should have tipped her off on my mental state. I never used to speak with such formality. Not until Tom. He may have taken advantage of my willingness, but he taught me manu things I had not paid mind to before. Manners for one. How to properly address people, especially elders to build a lasting first impression. The most important thing he told me was the beginning of magic. He told me that the muggles almost got the story right. The Grimm Brothers and Germany tales almost got it right. Tom told me the true story of Snow White. How Light and Dark magic came to be and how the rivalry between the two first began.

I would have loved to share it with those who soild ask me about all that I saw, heard, and felt while I possessed the diary of the Darkest Lordin our time. But all anyone ever talked to was Harry. They only wanted to know how he slayed a baskalisk amd defeated the Dark Lord yet again. No one wanted to know shat an eleven year old first year felt about the emtire ordeal. Mum told everyone I did not want to talk about it. My brothers prevented anyone from speaking to me about it or asking questions. I left my first year at Hogwarts feeling more alone than when I first came.

I no longer had Tom to guide me. My brothers thought they were protecting me by mot allowing anuone to talk to me. Harry was an idiot who still barely acknowledged my existence after having saved my life. Tom had been supportive of my crush on the boy-who-lived, but he also stated that it was only the image I fancied, not the actual boy. When I had first figured out who Tom really was, he ranted about my feelings for Harry.

 _"What could you know? You are only eleven. You have met the boy a handful of times and havr hardly managed a word to him. All because he is the boy-who-lived! Let me tell you something, Gimmy Weasley. That boy that you and egeryone else kisses the ground he walks on, was only a baby when I was defeated. He did not spout some strong force of magic. No, he was under the procetion of ancient magic. He would have died had I killed him first then his mother. All of you are dim-witted fools. Worshiping a boy because he is the reason I am no longer in my full form. Let me tell you Ginny, as your friend. That boy comes from an ancient pureblooded family. Both his parents represented the Light. How is it that a prophecy comes out of nowhere about my demise. Think about the real story of Snow White that I told you. It was all a set up. I went to this very school. Walked its very halls. Lived through the war against Grindelwald. Dumbledore taught me himself. I met the man before I even attended. His prejudice against the Dark Arts was evident even then. No, he did not truly welcome the orphan boy who had the capability of great power. No, he kept his eyes on me. Spying. Trying to get inside my head to hear my thoughts. Anythig to prove I was the next Grindelwald. He knew of my pptential long before he came to tell me of magic. My first accidental magic happened at the age of five. For six uears after my first accidental magic, I thought I was alone. I thought it was what made me different. Tell me Ginny, what make Harry Potter truly different. Better yet, had Neville Longbottom been the one I chose to pursie at the choosen boy of the prophecy, wjat would make him different other than his family. All anyone does os compare him to his parents. Does that not remind you of anyone Ginny? How everyone simply regards you as 'another Weasley'? It should. You are not your brothers. You are something else. When I rise again Ginerva, I wpuld take you as my apprentice. That is how much potential I see in you. Not the boy-who-lived. Not Neville Longbottom. You. I had to teach myself everything I know because of Dumbledore. You fortunately have me to guide you. I and I alone can show you the truth of our world. The world that they sheild you and the other children from so well."_

His words always were true. They were firther proven when I saw my family after I had been rescused from the chamber. Mum smothered me in hugs to the point I thought she was not going to never let me out of her sight. I let them see what they wanted to see. I let them see the innocent baby sister that needed her brothers to guard her. I let them see Harry Potter as the savior. I did not let them see my sadness at the loss of my first friend. I did not let them see my feelings for the boy-who-lived turn into loathing. I did not let thek see my ever growing potential.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to the train station was not the least bit quiet. Fred and George were teasing Percy about Penelope. Percy had to be the least annoying of my brothers. He was quiet and a bookworm. But his need to follow rules and make sure everyine it the family knows them was off putting. After my time with Tom I came to appreciate Percy's behavior. He stands out from our rowdy family. Teachers love him. He is a rather perfect Perfect. He even managed to get a girlfriend. He is on track to a steady simple life and that is what probably drives my family mad. Mum wants so many grandchildren. Dad wants Percy to go into his line of work at the Ministry, but Percy never found muggles interesting like our father. Where he was convinced father would break the Statue of Secrecy, father just wanted Percy to see the wonders he does.

Bill and Charlie are not even remotely close to home. They are always changing their residence that mum only sends them letters a few times a month. I get letters from her everyday. I feel that this year, I'll get letters at least twice a day until Hallow's Eve. With an inaudible sigh drowned out by the shoutig of my family, I looked out the window and hoped we get to the train soon.

HHHH

When I was able to pull away from my mother's smothering hugs, I borded the train without yelling goodbyes to my parents like my brothers. While no eyes were on me, I boarded a different secti9n of the train and immediately came face to face with a familiar blonde.

"Hello Luna."

A bright smile on her face, Luna Lovegood boinced on her toes,

"Hello Ginny. How was your summer? Nargles seem to be trailing after you."

"My summer was busy. My family and I went to Eygpt. But nothing else really happened. I was just about to find a compartment to sit. Would you like to join me?"

Her eyes lit up and she twisted from side to side,

"I would but I have alreasy found a compartment towards the back. I'm going to be passing out the lastest edition of _The Quibbler_ to the rest of the students for most of the ride anyway."

Politely smiling I nodded and stepped around Luna to find my own compartment. I found the least occupied compartment and immediately enentered without giving the occupant any thought or recognition. Swiftly, I put my trunk on the overhead shelf and sat across from the only boy in the compartment. He stared at me wide-eyed as a sneer began to form on his face, this making him eerily familiar now. Blonde hair, silver eyes, that sneer. He must be-

"Malfoy. Pleasure seeing you here."

"As if I could say the same. Go find another compartment."

A small sigh escaped my lips and I looked the boy in the eye,

"Fine. Let me be foreward then. I need the diary back. Can your father fix it? I have no money to offer for him to fix it, as you know. But, I want it back. I would be willing to put in a good word for your family once I have successfully brought Tom fully back."

Now Malfoy was wide-eyed.

"What on earth are you talking about Weasley?"

In his eyes there was true confusion,

"You don't know then. The attacks last year, I did them. Although I was possessed by a far younger version of your Dark Lord, it was my actions. I just wanted to make him real and was willing to do anything for it to happen. I did not truly realize he was trying to kill muggleborn students. Regardless, he was my mentor and we made a deal. You father has resources. Harry said himself that he gave the book back to your father."

Malfoy looked at me incredulously before his face turned into a grin,

"My, my. The Light has truly lost a capable potential member. I'll send a message to my father tonight after the feast...I guess you aren't like your rowdy family after all. I see a difference in you. I thought it was simply because of the book itself. Father told me over the summer that your behavior throughout last year was because you were possessed. I think the book just unleashed what was already there."

"More like what I was too innocent to see."

This earned a smirk from the Malfoy heir.

"Alright. You can stay in my compartment and I'll make sure Crabbe and Goyle leave you be. But one of your siblings are bound to look for you at some point."

I lightly shook my head,

"They don't even know which car I'm in and this is the last car they would ever look."

Draco's sliver eyes met my empty light brown and said nothing else until Crabbe and Goyle came barreling into the compartment and towards me.

"Stop! She has my permission to stay here. Any word against her this entire ride and you two can go find your own compartment."

The two boys sat adjacent to us and started tossing a color shape changing ball betweem themselves. Draco and I talked most of the ride about our classes this year. Draco told me about my professors and what to expect from them.


End file.
